Medical lasers have been used in treatment procedures involving various practice areas including, for example, urology, neurology, otorhinolaryngology, general anesthetic ophthalmology, dentistry, gastroenterology, cardiology, gynecology, and thoracic and orthopedic procedures. Generally, these procedures require precisely controlled delivery laser energy, and often the area to which the energy is to be delivered is located deep within the body, for example, at the prostate or at the fallopian tubes. Due to the location of the target tissue deep within the body, the medical procedure generally requires use of a flexible and maneuverable optical fiber. Depending upon the requirements for a light source, a variety of light sources can be used in conjunction with the optical fiber including, for example, pulsed lasers, diode lasers, and neodymium lasers. Representative lasers used in medical treatment procedures include Ho:YAG lasers and Nd:YAG lasers.
Generally, a surgical probe is utilized in the treatment of body tissue with laser energy. The surgical probe generally comprises an optical fiber coupled to a laser source, wherein the probe is positioned so that a probe tip can be positioned adjacent targeted tissue. Laser energy is directed out of the probe tip of the optical fiber onto desired portions of the targeted tissue. The optical fiber coupled to the laser source is required to be somewhat flexible such that the optical fiber can be manipulated. However, the flexibility of the optical fiber can contribute somewhat to the possibility of damage to the optical fiber, should it get bumped or crushed.
The laser unit is frequently used in clinic or office setting where out-patient medical procedures may be performed. As such, the laser unit frequently comprises a mobile unit capable of being moved between treatment locations and is therefore subject to bumping and possible damage. The laser unit is generally is an expensive piece of capital equipment and any damage resulting from frequent movement of the laser unit is not only expensive to repair but can also result in the laser unit being left inoperative for some time. In addition, any laser downtime can affect the ability to perform previously scheduled procedures resulting in patient delay in obtaining the services they require. Further, the optical fiber that extends from the laser unit can also be damaged and require replacement, even if the laser unit itself is not damaged. Damage to the optical fiber also increases the cost of performing procedures due to the need to replace the optical fiber and potential delay in doing so. Hence, there remains a need for the laser unit and the optical fiber to be protected from damage that can result as the unit is used and moved about the treatment environment.